weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ArmageddongeeITA
Squidbob Tentapants here! I've done Zidbob Zentapants (Zeature) and Bridbob Brentapants (Breature) like you wanted. I see you're back. :) Welcome back! Squidbob Tentapants (talk) 23:12, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Something's wrong with chat. I can't get on it! DevinMoffit (talk) 19:44, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Possibly in the newest Fakegee War VI but it is a work in progress. Lone Lich (talk) 22:15, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat Problem For some reason, I can't use chat properly. I can't see what's being posted or if anyone goes in or out of chat. So basically I'm blind on chat. But we can still communicate otherwise. DevinMoffit (talk) 19:50, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes. DevinMoffit (talk) 20:13, January 17, 2014 (UTC) WANT TO OCME TO CHAT???? LLRweegee (talk) 00:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I am alive but the reason tmb killed weege is cuz of fakegees :(. also i need ur help to find info to save it even if the others don't' believe me pLZ HELP LLRweegee (talk) 20:28, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I think ik a way to revive coem to chat agian LLRweegee (talk) 21:17, February 19, 2014 (UTC) my chat isn't workin i'll tell ya when its fized LLRweegee (talk) 00:44, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Contract Armegeddon I want you to own my Fakegees becuase the real owner (me) doesn't want them anymore sign my talk page to take all of my Fakegees (None of my Weegee Gods,Masesh,Papperio,Mario like ones btw) SO sign here LLRweegee (talk) 14:44, March 2, 2014 (UTC) _____ That is illeagal ArmageddonSqueegeeITA, I have realized that LLR wants you to take ownership of his Fakegees. I would like to inform you that this is illeagal, as any Fakegee published on Weegeepedia aren't owned by anyone. Cuddles1234 (talk) 21:30, March 2, 2014 (UTC) R.E. Yeah, I guess it's wrong legit to say I'm new. Thanks! And I've been inactive but I try to get on when I can :) Fandro (talk) 17:00, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Okey dokey --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:52, March 4, 2014 (UTC) The Reason Was "Insulting Admin" I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 17:07, March 4, 2014 (UTC) NEVER JOKE WITH ME AT THE WRONG TIMES!I love Justin Beiber 4EVER (talk) 17:09, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Please start using proper grammar. Lone Lich (talk) 00:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. 03:08, March 11, 2014 (UTC)Russmarrs2 (talk)Russmarrs2 Chat My Brother Is Rich, So Guess Who. (talk) 22:03, March 24, 2014 (UTC) How did u know?LLRweegee (talk) 20:27, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Make my fakegee as a robotic form -NourGodly1592 Ask alpha, not me -_- -NourGodly1592 The song that's in the Rise of Sqeegee 7 trailer is the Dark Bowser theme from Mario and Luigi Bowser's inside story. No Problem :D Can I be in your army? JUst wondering ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 03:07, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Yup.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:02, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Here is you wizard hat! It only cost me 20 GeeDollars! [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 12:39, August 12, 2014 (UTC) go to the Sling King wikia: Here, just click on this! [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 01:24, August 13, 2014 (UTC) It's kinda like spam--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 14:35, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Ummm what--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 14:37, August 17, 2014 (UTC) comment by jareck im sorry i did this to you.. Banned? I was banned for no reason. THEREALULONA has been harassing me as well and she had her rights taken for that reason. Could you please tell her to leave me alone and could you unban me? I never did anything. BEN (talk) 19:55, August 23, 2014 (UTC) secret message by jareck unban me please * new armaged gets hit on the head* Your welcome. I was bored so i made your Ultimate Form. [[User:NourGodly1592|'The Weegee Creepy Master']][[User:NourGodly1592|'|']][[User:NourGodly1592|'NourGodly1592']] 17:34, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but I'm not an admin nor a rollback in that wiki.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 08:42, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes report him immediately.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:58, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi Armageddon, i can't go to chat because i'm supposed to sleep, if you make Armageddoni, change the link and "(Armageddongee will make this later)", good night. That was me btw [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 14:54, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I can't talk here, the chat is not working! Go to my chat! [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 09:48, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Go to chat... [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 10:57, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll try and add you to Episode 100. Swift (talk) 20:30, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Of course you can - The Guy With The Moustache Thanks- Giant Robot Man (talk) 06:32, September 12, 2014 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Felix the Cat123 (talk) 22:33, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Can you send me the link? In my talk page please. [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 15:15, September 15, 2014 (UTC)